<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Light in the Dark by Iratherbewithmydogs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101522">Light in the Dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iratherbewithmydogs/pseuds/Iratherbewithmydogs'>Iratherbewithmydogs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:42:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iratherbewithmydogs/pseuds/Iratherbewithmydogs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It had started as a joke, Corin’s bratty attitude during a job prompting the words out of his lips.  </p><p>--</p><p>The job in itself had been easy, just bringing the target back to the people they had robbed and collecting their payment. If Din had been alone, he would have had the Rodian target bound and ready to be turned in a matter of hours. As it was, the job had taken longer than planned because someone couldn’t stay fucking still. Even the kid had behaved better than Corin that day, choosing to sleep during most of the mission in his beskar crib.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Light in the Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758992">Family and Home</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina">LadyIrina</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, I blame the Discord for this behemoth of a smut crackpit.</p><p>Dedicated to the THC and the Penis Poets, may they regain their braincell and gift us with more smut.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Din stood at the edge of the bunk, observing his work. A shiver ran down his spine at the sight of the other man’s muscles bulging, tense from the position he was in. He could feel himself getting harder in anticipation.</p><p>——</p><p>It had started as a joke, Corin’s bratty attitude during a job prompting the words out of his lips. They had been chasing a bounty for the better part of a day, following them around a settlement on another backwater planet. The job in itself had been easy, just bringing the target back to the people they had robbed and collecting their payment. If Din had been alone, he would have had the rodian target bound and ready to be turned in a matter of hours. As it was, the job had taken longer than planned because someone couldn’t stay fucking still. Even the kid had behaved better than Corin that day, choosing to sleep during most of the mission in his beskar crib.</p><p>The ex-trooper had been restless, his whole length pressed against Din’s side where he had been laying on a roof and listening to the target talk through his rifle’s feeler. It was distracting.</p><p>“Will you stay still for a second?!” He had snapped after the fifth time Corin bumped him. It seemed to work for about 5 minutes, the mandalorian resuming his sniper position, until the man started doing it again. “Cyar’ika, don’t make me handcuff you” Din had grunted, trying and failing to hear the target’s words.</p><p>The movement had stopped immediately.</p><p>“Huh” Din had thought, the privacy of the helmet letting him steal a glance at the ex-trooper’s face. He had gone completely still, the blush on his face too bright to be caused by the planet’s sun. His mouth was hanging open, slightly wet lips parted and obscene. Interesting</p><p>——</p><p>“So.” Din said, startling Corin out of his pensive state. The target was already bound and waiting to be picked up by the clients, meaning all they could do for now was to kill time. The mandalorian was leaning against a wall, posture deceivingly relaxed. Corin knew he was keeping an eye on their surroundings under the helmet, and that he could draw his blaster quicker than Corin himself could blink. “You want me to handcuff you” the mandalorian said, voice as calm and casual as if they were discussing what to eat later.It was a statement, blunt and direct. Din had stopped being subtle with him a long time ago.</p><p>“And what if I do?” Corin retorted, lifting an eyebrow and ignoring the heat on his face. He knew he was being bratty, his newfound confidence in both himself and their relationship making him feel more secure about talking back like this.</p><p>He also knew Din loved when he acted bratty.</p><p>“Hm” His mandalorian snorted, clearly amused by his antics. But Corin could see the way his posture changed, his lazy stance going from deceivingly relaxed to interested. The way his helmet was tilted as if appraising him, those hidden brown eyes piercing under the beskar.<br/>“Then we have some planning to do”.</p><p>Good, Corin thought, arousal starting to form in his gut. He always relished when Din took matters into his own hands.</p><p>——</p><p>In the end, it only took a couple of days until they figured things out. Din had been pretty straightforward with his riduur on what he expected of him during their little play, the signs and words that should be used in case he didn’t want to continue with it anymore. This wasn’t something they had ever considered, and so they needed to be careful on how they proceeded.</p><p>Din made sure the blindfold was secured and in place over Corin’s eyes. He ran an ungloved hand through the dark, sweaty strands of hair to push it away from his face. It was getting longer, but every time he commented on it Corin would change the subject, suddenly finding a new phrase on his datapad he wanted to ask about or remembering he had something to do on the cargo area of the ship. Din suspected it had something to do with the way his cyar’ika went wild every time he pulled on it, hard enough to bring tears from those blue eyes as they fucked. He tested the handcuffs again, making sure they weren’t too tight around the delicate skin of Corin’s wrists, but not too loose that he would escape. Finally, he hooked them over the bunk’s back wall, leaving the man’s hands suspended in the air with his arms flexed.</p><p>Din swallowed, almost dizzy with how hard he was. He undressed quickly, tossing his clothes in the general direction of the rest of his armor and taking off the helmet, the slightly cold air of the cabin like a slap to his overheated skin. He put one knee on the mattress, his free hand rubbing reassuring circles on the skin of his cyar’ika’s ankle as a last check before submerging himself on the play.</p><p>“Let’s see what we have here” he spoke in the quietness of their bunk, making an effort to sound as detached as possible, just as Corin had asked him before. He circled his hand around the ankle he had been touching and lifted the leg closest to the edge of the bed, a quiet gasp escaping from his lover’s open lips. He positioned himself so he was kneeling between open thighs and dropped the lifted leg so it rested against his hip. “You have been a little brat lately. Showing off, talking back. Do you think this is the right behavior an adult should have? Aren’t you a grown man?”</p><p>“I am” Corin gasped, his own cock hard and dripping against his stomach. He had red blotches all over his body, his chest heaving in uneven breaths. Din cursed lowly in mando’a, never having thought that this little experiment would affect them both so much.</p><p>Corin moaned at the sound, a shiver running down his exposed body. That made Din pause, an idea forming on his mind. He used mando’a again, testing the waters, just to be rewarded by another loud moan, Corin’s body arching as if he was already touching his dick. Din felt a small, devious smirk take control of his face; this wasn’t part of the plan, but he would take advantage of it no matter what. The possibilities were too good to let them go to waste.</p><p>“<em>You like that, don’t you?</em>” he taunted in his creed’s tongue. Corin writhed in front of him, pecs and biceps bulging from how tense he was. “You like it when I use mando’a with you. Aren’t you naughty?” He kept talking, his hands now moving up the sparsely haired calves of his partner. “<em>Stars, if you could see yourself right now</em>”</p><p>“Din, touch me, please” Corin begged, knowing full well it wouldn’t take him anywhere. He still tried, though; his abs flexing so the precum that had started to pool on his stomach glistened under the bunk-head light. But Din knew what he was doing, knew all the tricks and little games he liked to play just to get his way in bed. He wasn’t going to fall for it.</p><p>“I am touching you, Cyar’ika” Din said, making a point of running short nails on the inside of Corin’s thighs. “<em>You will need to try again if you want me to touch you elsewhere</em>” he kept talking, his own dick screaming for attention. “<em>Come on, use that dirty little mouth of yours, I know you know how to</em>.”</p><p>It was like the dam had been broken after that. Din watched as his kar’ta tilted his head, defiant even when bound and vulnerable before him. Corin opened his mouth, spit-wet lips moving with deliberate intent as he groaned the words he knew would get him what he wanted. “<em>Please, Din, please touch me. You know I need it, I need it bad”</em> He said in perfect mando’a, the long vocals coming smoothly from his mouth and getting directly to Din’s dick.</p><p>“Fuck” Din grunted, resolve finally breaking after that deliberate attack. He closed the distance between them, their lips colliding in a wild, savage kiss full of teeth and tongue that sent shivers down his spine. His hand went straight to Corin’s cock, thumb swiping the precum accumulated on the top to smooth the slide of his palm over the red, pulsating flesh. Corin whimpered underneath him, his hips thrusting up into the contact in hopes of receiving more friction on his sensitive skin. Din’s own erection was pressed against his cyar’ika’s hip, the friction addictive and not enough at the same time.</p><p>“Cyar’ika” Din gasped against Corin’s lips, his breath labored. He moved his mouth to the side, kissing the corner of his mouth and following a downwards path on the tanned skin in front of him. Din kissed, licked and bit from jaw to collarbone and then up again to his ear, the rhythmic movement of his hand never stopping. He ground his hips against the other man’s thigh, his own pace languid compared to the frantic twitches of his lover. “Fuck, you’re so beautiful, my perfect cyar’ika. “<em>Do you want to come now?</em>” He whispered against Corin’s ear, knowing very well what that it did to the ex-trooper.</p><p>“Yes! Yes, Din, love, let me come like this, please” Corin blabbed. He was lost in sensation by now, his bounded hands in tight fists over their heads. If he hadn’t been using that blindfold, Din was sure his eyes would be red-rimmed by now.</p><p>“Hmm, I don’t think so.” Din said, using his teeth to scrape against the other man’s lobe. “You haven’t earned it yet. I told you you have been acting like a brat, and brats don’t get to come so soon” he said, stopping the movements of his hand and pressing tight against the base of Corin’s cock. The other man whimpered, a sharp cry escaping from his lips.</p><p>“D-din, please.” He begged, thighs trembling and hips trying to thrust against his. He was using what little leverage he had to try and get some contact on his burning skin, anything to calm the hot fire that was taking over his body. Again, Din took hold of his legs and pushed them into the mattress.</p><p>“You need to be good if you want this” The mandalorian said, thrusting his own hips against the other man’s teasingly, letting him feel his hard length. “Are you going to be good for me, brat?” He said, hands gripping the fold between hip and thigh. Corin whimpered again, but gave no response.That made him pause. “Corin?” Din whispered, voice soft and worried as he squeezed the flesh under his hands. Corin nodded furiously, his breath coming in quick puffs.</p><p>“I’ll be good. I swear I’ll be good, just...!” He gasped, begging. “<em>Din, please do something</em>.”</p><p>“Very well” Din said, all the softness gone and replaced by steely confidence. He moved down the bed, ignoring the soft cries of his bound Cyar’ika when he stopped touching him. He felt a little bad for him, not able to see anything. A dark, cruel part of his brain suggested he let him cold down a little, bound and unable to know where Din was. He ignored it almost immediately, not willing to scare his lover over a simple play.</p><p> </p><p>Din positioned himself between Corin’s muscled thighs, his own hands coming up to keep his hips still. The other man’s erection hadn’t flagged one bit, the length flushed and dripping, and making him groan in anticipation. Din took it in hand, stroking it slowly with an almost featherlight touch, licking his own lips at the sight. “You are not allowed to move” he ordered, just before going down.</p><p>——</p><p>“Fuck” Corin gasped, his eyes burning behind the blindfold. The wet heat of Din’s mouth was too good, the pressure and suction the perfect combination to make him lose his mind. He tried to pull his hands against the handcuffs without results, and the trill he felt as he did that made his dick jump against his mandalorian’s tongue. Din sucked cock like he he did everything else, like a professional. He was so focused and single-minded, finding all his weak spots and exploiting them like it was a walk in the park. Corin moaned again when he felt Din take his whole length in his mouth, barely choking when the tip touched his throat. “Fuck Din, you are killing me” he said, all the muscles in his body making an effort to stay still and follow Din’s instructions.</p><p>“You like that, uh?” Din said when he came up for air a minute after, voice hoarse and fucked raw. Corin’s dick twitched again. The mandalorian didn’t wait for an answer, he just went right down again and worked his length with his throat. Din’s hands were everywhere at once, running up his thighs, holding him down against the bunk’s mattress. Corin felt like he was losing his mind, all his blood already south and making his head dizzy. He could only hear and feel, the only sounds on the Crest his own labored breath and the choking gasps Din let out every time he went down all the way.</p><p>He didn’t know how long they stayed like that, Din doing his best to wring all kind of sounds from him with his wet mouth and clever tongue, one of his hands playing with his balls and the other alternating between holding him down and drawing circles on his skin. He pulled off a couple of times to lick and suck the tip, the hand on his balls going up to stroke his length. Corin felt himself getting closer and closer, the burning in his gut and the tension in his muscles the unmistakable sign that he was about to come. He groaned and moaned, urgent pleas escaping from his lips.</p><p>And then Din stopped. All contact was suddenly rescinded like it was never there in the first place. Only the cold air of the ship against his saliva-wet flesh was left. Corin whined again, desperate for something, <em>anything</em> to stop the burning inside him. He was about to beg again when he heard it, the sound of a plastic cap opening.</p><p>“Yes! Give it to me, Din, I need it so much” he started blabbing again, words running wild in his delirious state. Now that Din’s mouth was no longer on his body, the cold press of the handcuffs was his only anchor. Corin tried to stretch his legs, wanting to spread his thighs in hopes that Din would read the invitation. His answer came in the form of a rough groan.</p><p>“You are going to kill me one of these days” Din’s voice resonated against the metal walls of the Razor. He was closer than expected, his low drawl coming from somewhere near the foot of the bunk. Corin bit back a retort, not willing to sacrifice his pleasure for some bratty, half-hearted comeback. Instead, he made sure to display his tensed muscles in the general direction the mandalorian’s voice was coming from. “Impatient, aren’t we?”</p><p><em>You would be too if you were in my situation, </em>Corin thought bitterly, the burning getting stronger by the minute.</p><p>That gave him an idea.</p><p>“It hurts, Cyar’ika.” Corin panted, not really having to fake that part. He wasn’t playing it up, just using the words he knew would get him what he wanted. “Please don’t let it hurt.” He said again, using the little leverage his position provided him to display his aching body. The sound of something falling and hitting the mattress reached his ears, the following rustling and whispered curses let him know exactly what had happened without having to use his eyes. Corin held back his smirk, knowing full well what he just did to his lover.</p><p>”<em>Fuck, Corin</em>” Din grunted, coming back to the bed judging by the shift in the mattress. His hand went straight back to his dick, this time wet and slippery with lube. It was still a little cold, the sensation making Corin jump a little. It warmed up in no time, those deft fingers pressing under the head and rubbing at the slit. “Yes or no?” Din asked, moving his hand behind his balls and circling his hole. He didn’t press in, just brushed his fingertips on the sensitive skin around it. Corin shivered, his cock twitching and leaking more precum; It had been a while since they had had the time to go all the way, so it would mean he would have to wait even more to reach his own completion.</p><p>But he always came so hard when he had Din’s thick cock hitting all those right places inside him. The decision was easy to make.</p><p>“Yes” Corin breathed, voice only slightly louder than a whisper and yet as firm as a command. Din didn’t hesitate this time, rearranging Corin as best as he could and using a stray pillow to lift his hips a little for better access. The mandalorian’s touch was heated and careful at the same time, soft caresses mixed with firm tugs. Corin could feel him hovering over him, his hard dick brushing the sensitive skin of his inner thighs every now and again. It sent shivers down his spine.</p><p>The kiss wasn’t a surprise. Back when the helmet had first come off, Corin had been caught off guard by the other man’s habit of biting his own lips. At first he didn’t think much about it, just another fact that made the man more attractive. He had been pleasantly surprised when he found it wasn’t only his lips the man liked to bite. No, it was so much more than that; Din Djarin had an oral fixation the size of a death star and as long as the helmet was off, he would have something in his mouth. While thinking, working, cleaning his blasters, every single time. And it drove Corin insane.</p><p>So, kissing wasn’t really something he didn’t expect, but at the same time, it was all he was craving for. Din kissed like it was his sole purpose in life, hot and deep and full of tongue, his teeth teasing. Corin was lost in the sensation, dizzy with it. He bit Din’s lower lip, pulling a low groan from the other man’s throat that went directly to his rock hard cock.</p><p>“Cyar’ika” The mandalorian grunted, giving him one last chaste kiss before moving south again, laying between his open thighs with his mouth dangerously close to where Corin wanted it most. His clean hand took hold of one thigh and pulled it over his shoulder, his hot breath teasing over his sensitive skin. “I’ll start with one, alright?” Corin heard him say, his voice clear and steady in the closed space. He belatedly understood what was being asked, and that an answer was expected of him before things continued. Corin nodded, not trusting his voice not to break from desperation.</p><p>The first breach was a little painful, one finger going in to the first knuckle. Corin’s breath caught in his throat, little gasps escaping from his parted lips; he could distantly hear Din muttering reassurances in mando’a, but the language had been erased from his brain the moment the man let that first digit slide inside. The finger went slowly deeper, curving a little. Din kept it there for a few seconds, letting him get used to the feeling and leaving butterfly kisses on his inner thigh. He wasn’t touching his cock and Corin didn’t know if he should be mad or grateful. He didn’t know how many seconds they stayed like that, but soon enough, the finger was being pulled out, the movement measured and slow. Corin groaned at the drag, gasping again when it was slowly thrust inside again, the mandalorian setting a painfully slow pace with his finger coming in and out in measured movements. after what felt like a lifetime, the other man broke the silence.</p><p>“I’m going to add a second now.” He told him, waiting again for Corin’s nod before continuing. The second intrusion felt tighter, his rim showing a little more resistance at first. Din went slow again, mindful of how long it had been since they’d had the time to do this.</p><p>Corin groaned again, the pressure turning into pleasure as those clever fingers dragged and curved against his inner walls. The knuckles teased his rim, sending electric shocks up his spine and making white flashes appear behind his closed eyelids. It was the perfect combination of too much and nearly not enough. Din started a scissoring motion, stretching the rings of muscle carefully and thoroughly as he alternated between that and curving his fingers.</p><p>When Din’s deft fingers found his prostate, all bets were off. Corin wailed, arms tensing as he pushed against the hold of the handcuffs. His hips moved involuntarily, twitching and shoving himself onto the fingers fucking him. Din held him down, one strong arm pushing him against the pillow.</p><p>“I thought I had told you not to move” The mandalorian spoke, that commanding tone coming back and making Corin gasp. “You promised you would be good. Are you breaking that promise, brat?” He taunted again. Corin panted, his brain still blank and dead by overstimulation. He shivered, Din’s low voice making him spasm. “I asked a question, brat. You should be good and answer it before I leave you here to take care of yourself”</p><p>“No! I’ll be good, I promise I won’t move.” He begged almost instantly, desperation taking over as his voice trembled. “Please, just keep going, I swear I won’t move, just.. Fuck!” Corin moaned as a third finger went inside. The sharp pain only lasted a couple of seconds, the unexpected intrusion leaving him winded and spasming around the three digits. Din pushed all three deep, punching another loud moan out of Corin’s mouth.</p><p>——</p><p>Din was so hard he was seeing stars. He ground his hips against the bunk’s mattress, biting his lips to muffle his groans. Corin was pliant despite the tension of his body, letting him set the rhythm of their little play and giving him total control of the situation. His legs were splayed open, the one propped over his shoulder trembling from the effort of keeping still. He was red all over, breaths coming in little gasps and cock still hard and leaking against his abs.</p><p>Din loved how he was the one responsible of making Corin look like that. It sent a power rush through his system that went directly to his dick, possessive instincts going wild. He pushed his three fingers as deep as they could go inside his cyar’ika, knuckles brushing against the red, puckered skin of his hole. He was so tight, sucking him in and spasming around his fingers every time he brushed his prostate. But the best part was the sounds, breathy moans and wails coming out of those parted, swollen lips. He kept it up for a few minutes longer, thrusting his fingers in and out, mindful of how tight he was after all this time.</p><p>Eventually, he stopped. Corin let out a startled whine, leg squeezing Din’s shoulder. He took his fingers out, biting back a groan when that hole gaped and spasmed over nothing. Din pushed his hips against the bed one last time, the friction barely taking the edge off. Corin’s dick was so hard the tip was almost purple.</p><p>“Din, cyar’ika, please” Corin blabbed again, the sound coming out wet and desperate. Din smiled fondly, leaving a small kiss on the warm skin of his hip. Corin had a tendency to blabble when he was desperate, words just flowing out without thinking. “Please fuck me, I need it, I need it so bad baby, please.”</p><p>Din couldn’t hold himself any longer. He pushed himself on his knees, grabbing the lube as he positioned himself between Corin’s open legs. He lubed himself quickly, hissing a little at the cold, and pushed his own swollen tip against Corin’s hole without pushing in. The ex-trooper moaned, doing his best not to move even when it was obvious it was all he wanted.</p><p>“You are such a good boy for me” Din told him, his own face red and hot. He had never done the whole dirty talk before Corin, and it was still kind of embarrassing to blurt out all those things out loud, but the way it made his lover get even more worked up was so worth it. “Are you ready?” he asked, knowing Corin would get the double meaning of his words. It was half part of the play and half a reassurance that they were both still on the same boat.</p><p>“Do it, please. Fuck me with your big fat cock” Corin said, the hints of a smirk appearing on his face. Din snorted, a small, surprised smile taking control of his face. <em>You little shit,</em> he thought amusedly, rolling his eyes at the absurdity of those words. This was just another reason why he loved this man, he was ridiculous. Din shook his head, that little joke clearing his head a little. He took it as a challenge: if Corin was still capable of saying that kind of crap, then Din wasn’t doing his work correctly. With one last grounding breath, he took hold of his base and<em> pushed in</em>, relishing the surprised gasp escaping from Corin’s throat. “Fuck, yes, just like that.”</p><p>Din shivered, the wet heat of Corin’s body sucking him in. He took a calming breath, the whole body trembling with the effort of not just <em>fucking in hard.</em> Corin gasped and whined before him, body twitching and splotched red. He waited for what felt like hours, staying put until Corin was ready to give him the go-ahead, unwilling to hurt his kar’ta because of his impatience. He sighed in relief when the man finally nodded, strong thighs tightening around his waist and using what little leverage they had to push Din in.</p><p><em>“Look at you, so eager. I love it when you go all desperate for m</em>e” Din grunted, hands gripping the underside of those thighs and moving them away from his own hips, pushing them up until Corin’s knees were almost touching his chest. <em>He is so fucking flexible,</em> Din thought, using his own weight to hold the man down.“I’m going to fuck you now.” He growled, all the teasing finally over. Corin whined under him, tears running down his face from where the blindfold couldn’t absorb them. Any hint of his earlier attitude was gone, just desperate, choked moans left instead. Din pulled out almost all the way, only the head of his dick still inside, before thrusting deep again.</p><p>“F-fuck!” Corin screamed, his cock brushing Din’s abdomen and leaving a glistening trail of precum on both their skins. Din repeated the motion, the wet glide in making his toes curl in pleasure. He got lost in it, the repetitive motion and wet gasps, the moans coming out from both their mouths. He leaned back down and bit the tensed muscle on Corin’s neck, needing something to ground himself before he went and finished too quickly. “Mmngh, Din…” Corin groaned, tilting his head as far as he could and offering his neck for Din’s clever mouth. He went to work right away, timing his thrusts with his bites and leaving marks in every single spot his mouth could reach. “Fuck me like that, babe, please.”</p><p>“<em>I’ll give it to you</em>.” Din grunted, angling his hips so his thrusts would hit deep and hard inside his lover’s body. He was burning inside, his arousal peaking with each glorious sound coming out of Corin’s mouth. ”<em>I’m the only one who can give this to you</em>” Din growled low just beside the ex-trooper’s ear, relishing the shiver that went down the other man’s body in response. He let himself have a few more thrusts in that position before he leaned back on his knees, putting the legs he had been holding over his shoulders. Din angled Corin’s hips and fucked into that wet hole even harder, the man wailing as he hit his prostate again and again.“I want to see you come on my cock” he said before gripping those hips and railing into him, so fast and hard the handcuffs were clinking against the wall.</p><p>“Fuck! Din, I…” Corin screamed, his chest heaving as he went impossibly tight around Din’s dick. He was so red, his hands clenched in fists as he tensed all over, trying to hold back his orgasm. Din kept going, his pace ruthless and unrelenting. Corin let out garbled, unintelligible sounds every time the mandalorian pulled out almost all the way, his voice going high pitched when Din thrust back in hard. “I’m gonna…! Din!” Corin gasped, voice breaking at the end. <em>His voice is going to be so hoarse in the morning</em>, Din thought, the image of a soft, completely wrecked Corin almost tipping him over. He shook his head, refusing to come before the man underneath him.</p><p>Din doubled his efforts, leaning back down over Corin and letting his entire weight fall over the handcuffed man, pinning him against the mattress. Corin was practically bent in half, the position giving him the perfect angle to hit his prostate dead on with every stroke. His riduur was panting loudly, his arms shaking as he strained against his ties. His lips were red and bruised, both from their earlier kisses and from his own teeth. He was glistening with sweat, hair stuck to his forehead and his blindfold damp with tears. Din could feel himself getting closer and closer as he got lost in the sight of his lover, his movements becoming as frantic as his heartbeat. He couldn’t hold it any longer; he needed the release.</p><p>“I know you are close” Din gasped, hands twitching where they were gripping Corin’s sides like a life-line. “Come for me, ner kar’ta” Din whispered against the ex-trooper’s ear, his own voice wreaked to the next galaxy, before biting down hard on the bulging muscles of his cyar’ika’s neck. Corin spasmed violently around Din’s cock, his breath caught in his throat as he came so hard his cum reached his own collarbones, a loud cry escaping his abused lips.</p><p>It was like a chain reaction after that, the vice-like grip of his insides pushing Din over the edge in a blinding, earth-shattering orgasm; his mind completely blank as he fucked Corin through the aftershocks. “Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum” he groaned brokenly against the bruised skin of his riduur, hips slowly coming to a stop as oversensitivity took hold of both of their bodies.</p><p>“Fuck Din” Corin groaned after a while, chest heaving against Din’s own. He was still shaking a little, legs trembling sporadically where they still hung over the mandalorian’s shoulders. “I love you too, so much ner kar’ta” He whispered in the new quietness of the ship, only their frantic heartbeats and labored breaths disrupting the silence of the Crest. Din nuzzled his riduur’s chest, closing his eyes for a second to enjoy the moment.</p><p>——</p><p>They had to move eventually, Corin complaining about his extremities starting to get numb. Din let go of the other man’s legs and pulled out slowly, mindful of how rough they had played it a few minutes before. His eyes went down to check on his riduur’s hole, the furl of muscles looking red and abused under the harsh light of the bunk. He held a groan at the sight of his own cum slowly dripping out of the stretched ring, Corin’s ass gaping and then spasming around nothing. <em>Fuck, that’s so hot</em>, Din thought, forcing his eyes away and trying to focus on the task at hand.</p><p>“Are you ok?” Din asked, moving up the bed to where the ex-trooper was still tied. He deactivated the cuffs, throwing them somewhere on the floor and taking his cyar’ika’s wrist in his hands. He touched the reddened skin, still a little bruised even when he had added a thick padding to the inner seam of that pair of handcuffs. Corin nodded, one trembling hand coming up to take the blindfold off and reveal his tear-streaked face; his blue eyes were red-rimmed, blinking bleary at the overhead light. “Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yeah” Corin answered, voice rough and wrecked. Din shivered, his cock twitching painfully as if warning him there was no way it was getting up again any time soon. He ignored it and moved to grab the rest of their supplies, all stacked inside the bunk’s hidden drawer just beside the mattress. He took some wet wipes he had picked up once on another desert planet, along with a water bottle and a soothing balm. The mandalorian went to work, offering the drink to his cyar’ika as he made quick work of cleaning them both. After, he opened the balm and started massaging Corin’s wrists, sharp eyes looking for the smallest sign of pain as he made sure the hands regained their normal blood-flow. “Yeah, that was... intense” The other man spoke, giving back the half-empty water bottle and signaling for Din to drink the rest.</p><p>“It was.” Din answered after a few seconds of comfortable silence, using his hold on Corin’s wrists to bring him down to bed with him and cover them with a clean blanket. They were basking in each other’s company, relaxed and drowsy and just a few seconds away from falling asleep after their admittedly creative session of sex, when the fresh memory of Corin’s words came crashing back into Din’s mind like a mudhorn about to run him over. “Big fat cock? Really?” Din’s loud snort broke the silence around them, a sudden burst of uncontrollable laughter taking him over.</p><p>“Shut up!” Corin yelped, drowsy eyes becoming alert as he hit Din in the flank. His blushing face was bright red from embarrassment. “You know I was playing it up!” He whined, trying and failing to get the mandalorian’s arm off from around his torso.</p><p>“Oh, so my cock is not big and fat enough for you?” Din teased, body shaking with laughter as he nuzzled Corin’s neck, his stubble brushing softly against the man’s bruised skin.</p><p>“I didn’t say that! Stars, you’re impossible.” Corin complained, his own smile betraying how he felt about the teasing. “I can’t believe I married you. I want a divorce” He deadpanned, one finger coming up to poke his husband in the ribs, the scarred skin warm to the touch. Din’s arm tightened around his waist, keeping him in place as he took hold of the ex-trooper’s hands.</p><p>“No you don’t” The mandalorian said, not an ounce of doubt marring his words. Their laughter had receded at some point, morphing into quiet, soft smiles. Din took hold of one of Corin’s hands and brought it up to his face, kissing his riduur’s wrist gently with eyes shining with affection. The man looked soft and rumpled, his hair sticking in all directions and his laugh lines showing through under his stubble. <em>Corin was so in love with this man</em>.</p><p>“No I don’t” Corin answered, just as certain. He leaned forward, tenderly kissing his husband’s lips before touching his forehead with his own. “Let's take a nap. Barthor’s lessons will end soon and our son will be looking for us” he whispered, closing what little space still existed between them and letting his head rest on the other man’s chest. He sighed, the soreness of his body abated by Din’s careful caresses over his naked back. “I love you, ner kar’ta. Always.” He whispered before finally falling asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For context: The sexual tension was so strong that Paz offered to babysit. Everyone was totally safe and the Razor Crest was parked just outside the Covert as a security measure.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>